Vehicles—particularly performance automobiles but also industrial, heavy duty, or passenger vehicles—may include multiple active aerodynamic elements. Vehicle design related to aerodynamics includes factors affecting vehicle drag, wind noise, vehicle noise emissions, and lift forces that affect traction, cornering and other elements of vehicle stability. Aerodynamic design elements may include passive elements and actively controlled elements.